


Scott is a great friend

by Elica



Series: Drabbles and prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a tumblr prompt:<br/>ginjaninja1: Human AU where Derek is blind and meets stiles at college</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott is a great friend

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed.  
> Comments are always welcomed :)

"Scott, I have a problem."

Scott raised his head from his current study and eyed Stiles suspiciously. His best friend never had problems with his university cursus and he long had learnt not to annoy anyone with his roommates “situation”. If it had been a family stuff, he wouldn t have talked at all but have a breakdown or a panic attack or would have asked directly for money to go back to Beacon Hills asap. So… If Stiles had a problem, there was 99% chances it was about his sentimental life.

Crap.

It was not that Stiles had a complicated love life. But hr made it complicated. Sometimes Scott thought he was doing it on purpose.

Stiles let himself fall on a chair, his backpack nearly putting Scott s papers down the floor. He was not blushing but whining. There were no curious bitten nails but some redness on his lip showing he had been biting it repeatedly. So a man crush, not a woman crush.

"I hate him!"

Scott smiled proudly. He should have bet. With himself. Exactly.

"So, what’s up?"

Because Scott was a wonderful friend, yes he was.

“You know I get always the same place in the auditorium for the Modern History lessons right?”

“The one nearest the back door, so you can arrive late since you’re coming from the other part of the building, and so you can fly if you have the need to go out in case of emergency.”

Stiles smirked at him. Scott was proud, but then, after knowing Stiles for twenty years, he really knew the guy. Sometimes better than himself.

“Right! But I couldn’t today! And you know why?”

“Because there was someone else?”

“Exactly!” shot Stiles, like it was the worst injustice in the whole world. “But that’s not the worst?”

Now Scott frowned. What could his friend have done?

“What’s the worst?”

“For once, I was on time, so I took my precious minutes to yell at him, give him a piece of my mind, being the superhero of my own life! And he was asking for it! Large shoulders, cool hair, stupid leather jacket and sunglasses. Who in Hell wears sunglasses inside?”

“Assholes.”

“Exactly: assholes.”

“You like cute assholes, Stiles.”

“My place in this auditorium is more important than a one night fuck, Scott.”

Scott nodded, though he couldn’t know. He was a long term kind of guy. One night stand didn’t agree with him.

“So what happened next?”

“I… Oh My God he’s here!”

While Stiles disappeared under the desk, Scott looked at the entrance of the library. Erica Reyes, a frightening girl he knew from his self defense sessions, was walking toward them, a smirk on her face. She was actually leading a… blind man. There was leather jacket and broad shoulders and… well, Scott was straight but he could recognize nice thighs when he saw some. These were definitely awesome. Right in Stiles’ type. With a cane.

“Hey, McCall,” called Erica. “Is Stiles hiding under the table?”

“Yeah he is.”

“Traitor,” was the word coming from his legs. Stiles emerged and sat back. The bland man sat as well and Erica just vanished.

Then there was silence.

Scott could see that the man was not just blind. Behind the glasses were scars and that was scary. Stiles would feel horribly guilty now.

“Thank you.”

“What…”

“What?!”

The man frowned: “There are two of you?”

“Oh no. I’m Scott. Stiles’ best friend. Sorry.”

“What the Hell is a Stiles…”

“It’s my name, moron.”

“Stiles!”

“What?! He’s an asshole!”

“He’s… He’s…”

Well, he wouldn’t say that Stiles had to modify his action just because the guy was blind and… the man seemed able to defend himself just right. Like he was now, leaning on the table and taking his glasses of. God, the scar was going just right across his eyes, which were white. That was scary and the guy was definitely playing with that.

Scott looked at Stiles and facepalmed. His best friend was fuming with anger but also blushing and biting his lips, again. He actually liked that?

“Stiles? What are you doing?”

“If you’re going to mock me like you did one hour ago, there will be punishment.”

“I… No, of course not. I’m not… And what’s your name anyway?”

“Derek Hale. You?”

“You know already. I’m Stiles.”

“That’s not a real name.”

“Well my real name is for no one to know.”

“Oh, I’ll find a way to know it, won’t I?”

He was flirting. Scott didn’t know what to do: flying away or enjoying the show. He could be a “bad” friend for ten minutes and it was going to be a story to tell his grandkid in the future. He was sure of it.

“Why are you here?” asked Stiles.

“To hear you excuse yourself. You badmouthed a blind man. That’s a sin.”

Stiles seemed to really agree with that. And now his blush had reached his neck. Scott tried not to laugh at this.

“So what do you want?”

“I want you to be my guide for one week.”

“What? But I can’t…”

“You’ll find a way, Stiles. And I’d like to have a coffee now.”

“Well, I’m thirsty too, but I won’t do it all the time, mister.”

Stiles got up and left to get two coffees. Scott couldn’t even be angry at the fact he hadn’t ask him if he was thirsty too.

“Scott, right?” asked Derek when Stiles was away.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got three questions to you.”

“Yeah, so Stiles is bi, single and has a nice ass, or so I heard. Anything else?”

“No, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://fourrureetcapuche.tumblr.com/


End file.
